


I know you're home

by eliottslocket



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottslocket/pseuds/eliottslocket
Summary: Lucas and Eliott have an argument and Lucas thinks it is over between them but he still wants to fix things. This isn't really angst? idk - it is based off the song 11 Blocks by Wrabel
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	I know you're home

**Author's Note:**

> this is like the third proper thing I have written and I didn't check grammar so sorry if the grammar is a mess. for more updates on what im writing go follow my twt @/ valtersvns

He hadn’t meant to blurt those words out to Eliott. He regretted it.  
He watched Eliott leave. Run out of the door as if he never wanted to look at Lucas again.

I hate myself. Lucas told himself again and again until it was imprinted at the front of his brain.

Lucas thought about Eliott and everything he wished he had said instead of that.  
Eliott was perfect. Eliott was everything. Eliott hated him now. 

PLEASE pick up for fucks sake Eliott. 

Eliott had the perfect eyes that were brighter than stars in Paris. Eliott had perfect hair, always messy. Lucas missed ruffling Eliott’s hair. Eliott was the perfect artist. 

Lucas was reminded of how lonely he was without Eliott when he turned around and there were drawings of Racoons and Hedgehogs scattered everywhere. These drawings meant everything to them and without Eliott why bother having them around. He ripped them off the walls and shoved them in the bin, never wanting to take them out again. Lucas refused to cry about Eliott. He tried to convince himself Eliott meant nothing to him. 

He wanted the evening to never exist. Those words to never be spoken. Lucas refused to cry but he didn’t refuse to be angry. He wanted to punch something. Break something. Anything. 

Soon after punching the wall the tears came. He couldn’t fight them. He never wanted Eliott to leave and he never meant what he said but it was too late and Eliott had blocked him. He wanted to make everything right. 

Lucas opened the fridge and pulled out some beers. He drank them one after another. He didn’t know how to apologise so he thought he might as well try to forget. 

-  
Lucas woke up on the couch. He didn’t know what the time was. It was getting dark. Again? He didn’t care. Without Eliott he didn’t give a fuck anyway. He was going to get coffee but him and Eliott did that together and Lucas hated the idea of doing anything without him.  
Eliott was perfect. I’m the fuck up. 

Lucas wanted to see Eliott desperately. He missed his smile, his eyes, his smell. All of him. 

He walked over to the bin and picked out the photos and drawings he had thrown in the bin. He put the photos to the side and looked through the drawings.

His favourite one. The two of them. The racoon and the hedgehog. With Eliott’s messy handwriting. ‘I think I’m in love’ Eliott had written. He would have given anything to hear Eliott say ‘I love you’ again.

It was Friday night. Lucas had to fix the mess he had created. Eliott lived 11 minutes away, they were going to move into together.  
Lucas ran down the stairs of the apartment block and slammed the door. Maybe he would never be happy but with Eliott he could be okay and he needed that back.  
Lucas ran. He didn’t stop. 

He turned into the road where Eliott lived. He gasped for breath.

The window was open.  
‘Eliott please just listen to me.’  
There was no response.  
‘Eliott please’  
Nothing.  
‘Eliott, I know you’re home. And I need you, I know what I said but don’t think about it please. I know you’re home. Just listen. I love you.’ 

The door opened. And Lucas ran towards the figure standing there.


End file.
